The present invention is directed to a pipe clamp with a wall part and at least one attachment part projecting radially outwardly in the region of at least one end side of the wall part.
Pipe clamps are known for bulkhead-type sealing of combustible pipes which include a wall part and an attachment part projecting radially in the region of at least one end side of the wall part. Basically, the wall part is made up of two elements in the shape of half-shells pivotally connected to one another.
The attachment part consists of a flange extending radially outwardly in the region of an end side of the wall part extending around the entire circumference of the pipe clamp. The flange has at least one through opening for an attachment element which can be secured to a base structure or foundation, for securing the flange or the entire pipe clamp to the base structure or foundation. The pipe clamp has a fire retardant insert.
Use of this known pipe clamp is impossible with pipes located in corners in the vicinity of walls, ceilings or floors, since the radial projection of the flange does not permit installation of the pipe clamp in the desired position.